Niley Two worlds collide
by crazy-teapot123
Summary: Nick and miley go to school together but they are on different sides of the social world. when they are forced to work on their school project together, will things go right? or will everything crash and burn? find out inside. FULL TRAILER INSIDE.R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

Niley

May contain traces of: Kelena, Jemily, Jemi, Jelena, Nelena and Jamanda (Joe and AJ)

Trailer:

He's the bigheaded jock.

She's the school nerd.

Will they see eye to eye when the time comes?

He lives a simple care free life, never appreciates what he has. Then he meets her.

She found a side of him he never knew he had.

……………………………………..

Jamanda

He had it all

Her world was falling down around her.

He took her for granted, she loved him to much to show her pain. He loved her to, but was to scared to tell her.

Will they make it?

**Tell me what you think? The story will probably be better than the trailer, I just suck and writing trailers and stuff**

**P.S I gave up on my previous Niley story (together forever) If you want an ending send me a message and i'll get back to you =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Niley

First day back at school…joy.

Miley Stewart was the school nerd. She had 2 friends and everyone else ignored her. To fit in at this school, you had to be rich. Or dating the rich.

Miley walked into homeroom. She walked past the jocks, past the emo's, past the brainiacs and to her little corner in the back of the room where her and her friends sat. Demi and Jake were miley's best friends. They had been since 3rd grade when they 'accidently' started a food fight in the cafeteria and ended up in detention together. Good times.

"Hey miles!" they said in unison as she sat down behind them.

"Hey guys…" you could tell she didn't wanna be here.

The jocks were all sitting together with their girlfriends sitting on their tables waiting for the teacher to come in when they would make a mad dash to their actual seats.

"Hey Stweart. Think fast!" nick Grey, the schools football star, screamed towards her before about 18 pieces of paper came flying at her head, all hitting her perfectly.

"Good job Nicky" selena nicks girlfriend, leant forward and starting kissing him wildly. All nick friends cheered and when he was done he bowed to them. What an idiot. But she still kissed him again

"Grey! Russo! Please get a room!" Mr. Smith said as he walked in to his desk looking around the room to see what else was going wrong.

"I'm coming around with this semester's timetable; please refrain from telling me your problems about not being with your friends. If it was up to me you would all be expelled and this school would be only teachers." He got a couple of giggles from the brainiacs and started handing out time tables.

He handed miley hers and as she was looking through it she couldn't help to overhear what classes nick had been put in.

"Ok! I've got….Science1, English4, P.E with Mr. welsh, computer science and Spanish**."** Nick said and miley's mind went into shock as she double checked her timetable realizing that she had EVERY single class with nick Grey. This would be fun....NOT

"What have you got miles?" demi said turning around and trying to look at miley's timetable.

Miley just stared at demi then looked over at nick. "You poor thing!" demi said catching on to what she was saying. "How many classes?" she looked at miley waiting for an answer and all miley could mutter was. "Everything…"

…………………………………………………………..

Nick walked out of class hand in hand with selena. His friend all walked past high fiving him on their way to their classes.

"Nicky…this sucks we don't have any classes together." She put on a stupid little baby voice.

"Yeah it does suck…But please don't call me Nicky OR talk like a 3 year old." She looked up at him confused and he just shook his head at her and walked up to his first class and stood at the back waiting for the teacher to come and assign them seats. Miley saw him walk in and walked away rolling her eyes at him.

"I have put your names on a desk, please sit at them with no complaints. I want you to take your books out and start copying these class guidelines and rules, you are to follow them or find yourself in detention, that means no gum in class Mr. Grey" the teacher walked straight up to nick holding his hand in front of nicks face waiting for him to spit his gum into her palm. Nick just looked at him weirdly and spat his gum into his hand.

"Desk, desk, desk" miley muttered to herself while she was walking around the classroom looking for her seat.

………………………………………………………….

"Desk, desk, desk" nick muttered while he was looking for his desk. He finally found it and looked up to find his new 'desk buddy' as the teacher liked to call it.

"Shit…" she whispered to herself when she looked up to see that nick was the person she had to sit next to.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either." He said looking up at her while she forced a slight smile and plonked down in her seat. Nick did the same.

"Now class." The teacher started pacing up and down in front of his new class. "While you copy that down I want to tell you about your first assignment." The class all moaned and sighed at the same time, well…except for the brainiacs who started clapping and cheering at the thought of schoolwork.

"Now. Your new assignment will be in pairs. You are to make a 3D model of a historic American landmark. It needs to be a descent size as well." He shot a dirty look towards a boy named Dillon at the back who's last assignment was a toothpick with an American flag on it and a piece of paper saying this is the American flag. He got an F.

"Before you go off choosing pairs, I will be partnering you. And to save me the trouble you can just do it with your desk buddy" he said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Crap!" miley and nick said at the same time, they then looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"_This could work; I mean he is pretty smart. And his dad is rich so it won't be too hard to get materials. Plus I can get some Goss on his brother Joe…demi likes him" _miley thought to herself.

"I reckon we should do the white house it's probably the most historical thing in America, and it could be easy to build my dad has a whole shed of tools that he's never used." Nick thought he may as well try and make this work after all if his grades dropped he was out of the football team.

"Ok, should I meet you at your house after school?" she couldn't believe she actually had to go to his house but it was for school and she wanted to keep her grades up.

"Well...I have to talk to coach first. I got in trouble for doing my homework at practice so he is making me run laps for half an hour I think, you could come watch that then we could go to my house?" he didn't really think she would want to watch him run around an oval, and he didn't really want to make her walk 5 blocks with a stinky nick but it was the easiest way.

"Uumm….depends…. is selena going to be there?" she and selena used to be friends but something happened in the 3rd grade that made them split up. Miley can't even remember what but she was glad it happened because now she was friends with demi and Jake.

"She probably will at the start but then she'll get bored and leave, what if i text you when she leaves? I know she can be a bitch sometimes, but if you're on her good side she's really nice." By now they were leaving and heading for their next class

"Ok that sounds good give me your phone I'll put my number in, here's mine" she handed him her phone; it looked so cheap and nasty next to his iPhone.

"There you go!" they swapped phones and kept walking towards their next class. When selena came up and started whispering something in nicks ear.

"Wow. Your in a good mood, I wish I could but miley and I have to work on a project after school. Plus I have to run laps with coach this afternoon" he turned around and winked at miley, she help back a giggle at the look on Selena's face.

"oh. Well maybe tomorrow nicky?" she looked up at him hopefully and he thought about it for a bit. And miley let her giggle fly freely this time.

"sorry tomorrow miley and I are working on the project again, right miley?" he shot her a look telling her to say yes and stop laughing at how annoying selena was.

"well…seeing as we won't see eachother for a while.." I cheeky grin appeared on her face and she grabbed nick by the collar of his shirt and stuck her tongue down his throat, and for some reason miley got jealous. She couldn't watch anymore.

"ah nick I'll see you later.." she mumbled and walked away to her next class.

Nick finally pulled out of Selena's grip and turned around to see miley walking away. "Bye miles.." he said under his breathe.

……………………………………………………..

**Authors Note: its kinda short but I will hopefully update soon thanks for everything!!! BYEEEEE!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I had to change my names because someone told me i was illegal (thankyou for the warning you know who you are ) but its still niley. and Its Demi Torres and Jake Ryan (HM)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry!!!!!!! I know its taken forever but I've been really busy!! Please forgive me!! And the new rule is 3 reviews for each chapter. I know its mean to bribe but your reviews are always so nice and they inspire me to write! Like this one time on my old story I got 5 in one day and the next chapter was 2000 words long and up the day after! See what I mean? But anyways…CHECK OUT my friend deni's HP fan fictions, they are good I'll put her username in at the bottom!! YAY**

Niley – Please Be Mine

As he watched her walk away he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, he was happy when he was with her even though they had only been friends for a short time. The bell went and the halls emptied so nick decided he better get to his next class hoping to see miley there he quickened his pace.

When miley saw nick enter the class room she got butterflies in her stomach nick smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey. sorry about selena, she just forgets anyone else is around when we are together." He looked at the ground thinking about how awkward it must've been for her.

"hey, no its fine. I just had to get some stuff from my locker before class, that's why I left so quickly." She lied, he couldn't let nick know that she was getting these feelings for him.

"oh ok, so are we still up for this afternoon?? My parents won't be home and Joe has a date with AJ, I don't know how he got that." Nick shook his head at the fact that someone like AJ would go out with Joe, she so smart and pretty and he so…not.

"with AJ!? Woah, never saw that coming! And she didn't even tell me!!..._bitch_" she got lost in her own thoughts until nick snapped her out of it by poking her in the stomach, she was so ticklish that this made her jump.

"hey! sorry I just zone out sometimes.." his hands felt so right when they touched her, he was so cute, and she was so not.

"wow, ticklish much? I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry" she was so cute when she giggled and jumped like that. _Oh snap out of it nick you have a girlfriend and a girl like miley would never like a guy like me..._ Nick thought to himself.

As the teacher walked to the front of the room he looked around the classroom taking in this years class.

"hello and welcome to P.E, my name is Mr. Walsh and I will be your sport teacher. Today we will be learning about each other more. Please partner up and we will be sharing secrets with each other today. And what goes on in this room. Stays in this room." The teacher spoke clearly and sternly while writing on the blackboard.

"partners?" nick looked hopefully at miley she nodded and they walked over to a corner of the room where they sat and talked until the end of the lesson, but they didn't share their deepest secrets, their secret feelings for each other.

"By the way selena isn't coming to watch me run laps so we could just walk to the field together?" nick looked at the ground as he spoke hoping miley would say yes

"ok awesome sounds great.." nick looked up and smiled at miley, she smiled back and let out a small giggle. _Holy crap she's beautiful. _Nick was thinking to himself.

…………………………………………………..

After school miley and nick walked to the football oval together where nicks coach was already waiting setting out cones for nick to run around, nick said goodbye to miley as she walked up the stands and he went to get changed, he came out wearing only a pair of shorts and his football shoes, miley blushed when he looked up and flexed his muscles at her trying to be cool and she just shook her head at him.

"your so cool Jonas!" miley screamed from the top of the stands, nick just bowed then started running his laps occasionally stopping for water or to do pushups for his coach, and after 1 hour the coach finally let him stop.

Miley ran down the stands to meet nick so they could walk home together.

"hey, I would change but its to hot out here to get back in my jeans. Sorry if I stink.." nick was really nervous and miley could tell but didn't know why.

"yeah its fine. And you don't stink.." she leant in and sniffed his neck. "you actually smell pretty good." Miley looked up approvingly.

Miley being so close sent shivers down his spine. He was falling for her hard. And she was doing the same.

………………………………………………………………

Nick opened the door to his home and let miley go in first. He may be a jock but he is still a gentleman.

"home sweet home!" nick said as he walked into his huge kitchen to put his bag away, miley just stood there in aw. His house was a mansion.

"this place is HUGE!!!" she was grinning now at the idea of spending her afternoons here. Plus her voice echoed when she yelled.

"its not that big is it?" nick looked around his lounge room before plopping down on the sofa.

"no, no, its not big…ITS MASSIVE!!!!!!!!!" she spun around giggling.

"ok slow down your going to hurt yourself, how about I give you the grand tour?" nick was still giggling at the sight of miley wobbling around dizzy.

"yes! That would be awesome! I wanna see your room! It's probably massive!!!" she was jumping up and down yanking on his arm to get him to go up the stairs.

"I'll show you my room last and we can start work up there, I have a computer and a bunch of paper up there." nick put his arm around miley's shoulder and they started to walk up the stairs.

After showing her every room in the house besides his own he finished the tour in the bathroom, then walked up to his bedroom door, looking at miley and then pushing the door open to reveal a huge room. His walls were blue with the occasional poster of a musical icon, he had a king sized bed with a black bedspread on it and various music magazines, his closet was on one wall with the most clothes miley had seen any guy ever own. On the other wall there was about 15 different types of guitars and a drum set and keyboard in the corner.

"do you play?" miley asked walking over and picking up one of the acoustic guitars which she started strumming and humming along to.

"uh yeah kind of, do you?" he walked over and picked up a different guitar and started trying to play the same chords as miley.

"yeah but I prefer to sing, my brother is the guitar genius in my family. He's been playing since he was 5, its crazy. Did you know he is in a band with Mitchell's older brother?" miley stopped playing and started watching nicks fingers glide perfectly over the guitar strings.

"yeah, your brother's trace right? I didn't know you could sing? Do you write any music?" nick had stopped playing now and they were both sitting unusually close on nicks bed.

"yeah I write a lot of my own songs…they probably aren't any good though." Miley had stopped looking nick in the eye and was now playing with her bracelet.

"play me something. I want to hear your voice." Nick said this as more of an instruction than a question.

"um…really?" miley and looked nick right in the eye, the song she had in mind would probably make her cry but she knew nick wouldn't make fun of her.

"yeah go for it, I really want to hear you sing." Nick was being so sincere and sweet to miley that she was a little taken back.

"okay, the song is called I Miss You…It's about my granddad that passed away a few months ago.." miley started strumming at the guitar until she found the right chords and then started to sing, nick thought her voice was like an angel, so sweet and pure.

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

Miley started to let the tears fall, nick noticed but didn't interrupt her song.__

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
I know you are where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you.

"miley that was amazing, your voice is incredible." Nick was in aw at how much emotion and soul she put in her songs.

"thanks, sorry for crying you probably think I'm an idiot. It just that a r-really miss h-him.." miley started crying again but this time harder.

Nick moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist, she rested her head on his chest while nick comforted her, her sobs started to slow down but the tears still fell.

"nick I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this soppy." Mileys voice was just above a whisper and nick just shook his head at her.

"miley….you have nothing to apologize for. I'm happy to just sit here until you feel better." Miley smiled back up at him, their fces were so close to each other, miley could feel nicks hot breathe on her lips and with his arms around her waist they were in the perfect moment.

Nick leaned in, as did miley and their lips softly touched, but only for a second because then nicks lips crashed into hers she laid back on the bed while nick laid on top of her kissing her passionately. His tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance and miley more than happily granted, both tongues were fighting each other and nick was winning the fight, miley soon gave up and let nick explore her mouth.

**Authors Note: Too soon? I hope not. I got really into this chapter, and the kiss will keep going in the next chapter. Just to let you know! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I love you XXCrazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Niley – you belong with me

Miley deepened the kiss and sat up running her hands over nicks still bare chest. She let a small moan escape her mouth which drove nick wild. He deepened the kiss even further. Little did they know they were slowly slipping off the bed.

Miley slid off first but nick, not wanting to break the kiss slipped off after her. Big mistake, nick crashed into his drum kit and it fell over, the drum kit fell into the guitars causing them to fall like dominoes and the last guitar fell and knocked over nicks keyboard. All the loud musical crashing pulled miley and nick out of their kiss to watch the whole scene go wrong. Miley let out a small giggle when nick got up to put his instruments back up.

"Good thing we are the only ones home. That was really loud!" nick walked over and helped miley up giving her a small peck on the lips. She sighed and walked over to help him with the drums.

"Nick…what were we just doing?" She laughed nervously as he gave her a weird look.

"uh...we were kissing." He said matter of factly.

"No duh! But you have a girlfriend. And I think that was closer to making out than just kissing" she stated it the same way he had,

"I want to break up with selena but I'm not sure, my family is the only reason I'm still going out with her. I don't want to I'd rather be…" he walked over to sit next to miley on the bed, though this time they sat right in the middle to prevent anyone falling off. "I'd rather be with you" he leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He leaned back on the bed and she laid on top of him. Her arms were feeling his arms while his were wrapped around her waist and were slowly creeping up her shirt, she felt his warm hands on her chest and began to panic. Miley wore a purity ring, which was a promise to herself and god that she would not have sex before marriage. Once his hands reached her belly button she broke the kiss and sighed.

"Nick…I wear a purity ring. It's a promise to god that I'll stay pure to marriage. I just wanted to let you know that I'm never going to break it." She held up her left hand showing a silver band with _true love waits_ engraved around it. Nicks eyes widened at he sat up, with miley on his lap.

"I wear one to! I want to save myself! Selena hates it..." he held up his, it too was a silver band but his said poned around it.

"Oh ok. That's a relief!" she didn't realize she had been holding her breath the whole time until she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"So where were we? Oh yeah!" he leaned in slightly and just as their lips were about to touch, someone knocked on nicks door. Miley jumped so high that her and nick butted heads, she tumbled of the bed for a second time today and clutched at her head.

"Ouch! Come in!" nick yelled at the door and his older brother Kevin walked in, nick sighed with relief, Kevin would never judge nicks choice in girls over something like money. That just wasn't him.

"Oh hey kev! This is miley, my…." Miley sat up from next to the bed and waved.

"We are working on a project together." Miley butted in seeing as nick was having a brain lapse.

"Rightio…nice to meet you miley! I'm nick older bro Kevin! How did you guys hurt your heads?" Kevin walked in to shake miley's hand and went to sit by the drum kit.

"Oh! We were…uh! We were um…" miley shot nick a look telling him to think of something seeing s she couldn't come up with anything. He just shrugged and gave her a look that had 'sorry' written all over it.

"Oh…I get it. Didn't mean to disturb. I guess this means no more selena then nick?" Kevin was catching on pretty quick and took it better than miley expected.

"Well….we kinda just got caught up in the moment and selena doesn't know. But I'll tell her tomorrow." Kevin's mouth made an 'O' shape and he walked over to where nick and miley were sat on the bed. He put his hands on nicks shoulders and looked down at him and miley.

"I know you will do the right thing nick. And miley I hope this doesn't affect you. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." He winked at miley and walked out.

**A/N: this is really short!! I'm sorry!!!! Don't hurt me!!! I am posting a one shot soon. And I really want a lot of reviews!!! The more I get the sooner the next chapter of this story will be up. So if you catch my drift *wink wink***

**It will be called you just don't know it and it's a jemily story. Even if you hate it review!! Please I'm begging!**

**XOXO. Crazy**


End file.
